The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] which is named ‘KV981175’.
The new variety was originated at the Appalachian Fruit Research Station, Agricultural Research Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture in Kearneysville, W. Va. and was identified as KV981175. The present new variety, selected as KV981175, resulted from hand pollination of ‘Bounty’ peach with pollen of ‘Crimson Rocket’ (U.S. Plant Pat. 15,216 P2). The parentage of ‘Bounty’ is [(Halberta open pollinated)×Redskin]×[Loring×[(Hiley×Fireglow)×Fireglow]]. The parentage of ‘Crimson Rocket’ is (Flavortop nectarine×“pillar”)×[(Suncrest×K2)×“pillar”].
It was selected in 2001 from a group of 137 seedlings of the before said hybridization. It was vegetatively propagated by bud-grafting on to standard rootstock. The tree was propagated by a commercial nursery in Pennsylvania. Propagated trees were grown at the USDA-ARS-Appalachian Fruit Research Station and evaluated for trueness to type at that location in proximity to the original tree that was the source of propagative material. Testing for 7 years has shown that said variety maintains high fruit quality, productivity, and maintains its upright tree form when bud-grafted onto standard rootstocks. No aberrant types have appeared.
KV981175 is diploid, self-fertile and is cross compatible as a male or female parent with other peach varieties. No pollination incompatibilities have been noted.
This new variety is distinct from it parents in its combination of high fruit quality, late mid-season time of ripening, and upright growth habit.
This variety is distinct from other peach cultivars in its combination of an upright growth habit, which is conditioned by the br gene in a heterozygous state (Brbr) [see Scorza et al., 2002. J. Amer. Soc. Hort. Sci. 127 (2) 254-261] and in its production of large size mid-season ripening fruit of excellent desert quality. The growth habit of trees is distinctly upright. The firm melting flesh does not cling to the stone. Fruit are melting flesh, dessert type. Flesh is yellow, flavorful and firm until full-ripe. The fruit outer appearance is characterized by a red blush over 80% of the surface and a yellow ground color. Fruit have yellow ground color with red blush that covers approximately 80% of the fruit surface at maturity. Fruit size average 70-77 mm in diameter with an average weight of 234 g. Fruit are sweet with a good balance of acidity. Brix of firm-ripe fruit averages between 12 and 14° depending on date of harvest and environment. Fruit maintain firmness on the tree and in storage at levels comparable to commercial peach cultivars.